


Pandemic

by Snow soul (SnowSoul)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSoul/pseuds/Snow%20soul
Summary: AUJulian Devorak facing COVID-19 and his mate in quarantine.(I also don't know how to put tags)
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, the first one here and he first one in English.  
> I'm Italian and my quarantine started ehm... What seems a decade ago (seriously like March 2020?), so I'm bored and I am writing.

The girl closed the light of her bedroom, crouching under her blankets.

 _He should already have called_ she thought, checking again her phone. Nothing, again. She sighed, closing her eyes to get some rest. But no, she could not sleep, not until she saw him alive and healthy.

They were on the beach, when news started to arrive. New pandemic, this new virus that was not responsive to any antibiotics or vaccination. Her heart sank for all the death people, all the tragedy and the trauma that they had been going through. After, just when they come to their cottage, the virus started to hit another country. Julian became restless, he started read books on books and to watch documentaries in how the counties were handling the crisis.

One evening, he was shouting to the television that they did not have enough doctors to face it properly or enough intensive care units.

She was looking at him, knowing deeply in her heart that he was going to be himself only in that caos, that all the adventures and the adrenaline that he was experiencing with her was not enough.

That night, she told him to go, that she was going to come and stay with him for all the time. They did not need to separate. He... God blessed him, he reached her cupping her face between his hands and resting her forehead on hers.

"If I am there, I will contagious you, is a matter of fact and..." he paused, closing his grey eyes "I'm not risking your life. No, we stay here".

"I see you, Julian" she said softly. "you want to go" "I want, but..."

"Then I will come - travel is still secure - and I will live in another house, but I cannot stay here alone"

He was not completely comfortable, _she could see it_ , but he agreed.

It was two weeks, now that Julian and she moved to Italy, and they were all in quarantine.

She did not have a lot to do, but she looked forward to their phonecalls, ten, twenty minutes if they were really lucky and then nothing - messages, phonecalls - until the day after and maybe even the day after that.

It was not easy, but she could see the spark in Julian's eyes, the willingness to do more.

She believed that he signed in for 2 or 3 shift each day, with coffee always near him and a alcool solutions on his left pocket.

He did not sleep at all, probably. He had never been a big napping or sleeping guy, even when they were on holiday.

She sighed.

Still nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first phone call 

The light came inside the room, bright and hot. She opened her eyes, still under the blankets and moved on the other side of the bed that was empty. In that moment, some church’s bells started ringing and she counted them, as a game that she did when she was a child.

She sit suddenly, checking the hours in her phone, to be sure. It was noon, already. Not that she had appointment, but she felt that it was such a waste, half of her day gone. The girl checked her phone and – with horror – she realized that Julian called.

At 1:30 AM, right when she gave up to sleep.

“Shit” she murmured, writing a message to him. He was going to blame himself- as always, and she feared that he decided to not call during the night. They had only _that_ time.

Then she showered…. And that was it. The hint of her day.

Cassie decided that she needed a hobby. Writing. Knitting. Drawing. Something just to make the time goes quicker… sure she had to work, but she did not feel like working.

***

That night Julian called. As soon as she saw him, she moaned in horror.

He was tired, with a black mask that covered his chin - probably he took it down from his mouth and nose to talk to her. He was thinner, his cheeks were hollow and he had new wrinkles on his forehead. His eyes were small and sunken and he had deeper dark marks under them. His hands were shaking.

“Hi” he whispered, trying to smile.

“Hi, Juli… How… Are you sleeping?”

“Sleeping? I…” he paused to laugh, almost hysterically, “I took a nap, yesterday night, o probably the night before… Why?”

“Julian…”

“How are you, my dear? Are you staying inside, right?”

“Yes, and I am losing my mind, I need to go out…” He looked so alarmed that he almost drop his phone.

“No, don’t go. You… You don’t have any idea of the things in the hospitals, Cas. I…”

“I know, but it’s not that I’m going to hug people, you know?”.

He shook his head. “No, please stay there. I cannot focus if I have to worry about you catching it.”

“You are over-reaching, Jules”

“Promise me that you are going to stay inside.” Cassie did not reply and he gritted his teeth, with anxiety “CAS…”

“I miss you okay? I cannot make anything. I have 50 documents to write and the only thing I can thinking is in how much time I will see your face”

Julian seemed so hurt that Cassie hate herself “Look, I’m sorry, I should not explode like that…”

“No, you are right, I decided to come to Italy and…”

“No, we…”

“And I forced you to stay alone because I thought you could be safer and…”

Cassie shook her head “Stop it. I said that I’m sorry, because I screamed to you and it is not your fault. It’s just… I miss you, I was not used of a lot of _me_ time”

“I miss you as well” He smiled, for the first time in days “I would like a lot of _you - time_ ” He wiggled his eyebrows

Cassie laughed, timidly. She should be more careful about what comes out of her mouth. He worked for weeks, without taking a break, and his girlfriend was moaning about having too much time to sleep. Lost in her thought she almost missed Julian’s favourite line.

“Like what you see?”

“Mmmm… Yes, actually”

Julian’s cheeks became bright red and he start stuttering. “Yes, ehm… I – I”

Cassie busted in laugh “Oh, you are the cutest thing, aren’t you?”

“Ehm… Well…” Cassie yawned and Julian looked at her with apprehension, still crimson “Look, it’s late, you should get ready to sleep?”

“No, I don’t want”

“I know, but I should get going and…”

“No, you have to sleep as well, look at you”

“I can still hold on and I will…”

“For fuck sake, are you a doctor or what?”

Julian seemed weight her words “Okay, let’s meet tomorrow at midnight and we both sleep”

“At least 5 hours”

He sighed “I can do four, probably”

“Five, or no deal”

“Five? I can try…” He turned his head to look something and then he looked back to her “I have to go… Goodnight my love. See you tomorrow”

Cassie looked at her phone and Julian’s face froze at the moment he closed the call.

Twenty-four hours before seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been in quarantine for two weeks now, and what Cass is feeling is actually what I feel.  
> Especially when my friends said to me that I cannot go to the grocery store (it is still allowed; shops are delivering in my friend's town, but not in mine).  
> Please note that I'm not writing that we should go and hugs everyone (I will, when we are going to meet again, but this is another story)  
> Stay safe and wash your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct my English politely because it is not my first language and I use it for working only.  
> Thanks!


End file.
